Déménagement
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Lorsque James emménage chez Lily, ca fait des frictions! One shot!


**One shot! Et oui je vous fais un petit one shot, j'ai eu une petite idée et je vous averti cela n'a aucun rapport avec le traditionnel James qui aime/ Lily qui déteste... enfin, pas tout à fait. Alors voilà, je vous ai pondu cela ce soir!**

-Lily, ma chérie, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

-Qui c'est?

- Allez viens, je vais te le présenter!

Lily reconnaissait bien la voix de sa mère; excitée et anxieuse à la fois. Elle avait un homme à lui présenter, un nouvel homme qui ferait son bonheur pendant un temps, temps qu'elle espérait plus long que le précédent. Lily ne pouvait le reprocher à sa mère, elle avait de la misère à s'embarquer dans une relation sérieuse. Son mari l'avait quitté pour la femme de ménage alors qu'elle croyait être amoureuse par-dessus la tête. Lily avait alors huit ans, assez jeune pour ne pas comprendre son départ mais assez vieille pour savoir que sa mère avait énormément de peine. Pas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas su si elle avait été plus jeune mais disons que à cet âge, elle était énormément affectueuse et extrêmement réceptive aux sentiments de sa mère.

À onze ans, elle était parti pour Poudlard, laissant sa mère nouvellement amoureuse derrière elle. Lors de son retour à noël, elle avait retrouvé sa mère démolie, une nouvelle fois. Sa sœur ne cessa de lui crier que c'était de sa faute, que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'était pas partie pour son école. Pétunia était rapidement parti avec son nouveau mari, Vernon. Lily avait peur de laisser sa mère seule. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, après tout, elle avait bien vécue toute sa vie avant que Lily ne vienne au monde.

Lily descendit rapidement les marches où sa mère l'attendait, tenant la main d'un grand homme, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux yeux chocolatés lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose. Son visage aux traits démarqués, au long nez, lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui.

-Lily, je te présente Harold (nda: nom fictif), mon… amoureux, dit sa mère avec un petit sourire.

Lily répondit à son sourire en tendant la main à Harold.

-Et bien, on dirait que j'ai passé le test, s'exclama-t-il en riant, un rire qui lui amenait des souvenirs dont elle ne se souvenait plus trop la provenance.

-On dirait bien, maman je peux te parler une seconde? J'ai besoin que tu me conseilles sur ma tenue de ce soir.

-Bien sur ma chérie, je reviens dans une minute Harold, dit Rose, la mère de Lily, avec un petit sourire pour son nouvel amoureux.

Une fois monté à la chambre de Lily, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère.

-Alors maman? Il est comment lui?

-…Euh… Il est… superbe, cela fait un moment que je le vois mais je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire… j'avais peur que tu me fasse encore une crise…

Lily eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que sa mère utilisait ces termes. Avant c'était toujours : « il est différent, je l'aime, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sens que cela va bien aller… »

-Oh maman… souffla Lily en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Chérie, ne pleures pas tu vas me faire pleurer!

Lily sourit et essuya ses larmes.

-Je t'adore maman, ne t'attaches pas trop avant d'en savoir plus.

-Je vais essayer ma chérie, je t'aime ma fleur de lys.

Rose redescendit au rez-de-chaussée alors que Lily fila sous la douche. Elle sortait effectivement ce soir avec ses amies.

* * *

-Ma chérie, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander…commença Rose en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille. 

-Oui?

-Euh… tu sais… ça fait maintenant un an pratiquement que moi et Harold sommes ensemble il m'a dit quelque chose, il m'a avoué qu'il est sorcier! Il dit que c'est son fils qui lui a appris que tu étais une sorcière! Tu dois le connaître! Et tu sais… nous aimerions passer à une nouvelle étape. Vivre ensemble…

Lily eut les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ça faisait un an.

-Ils viendraient vivre ici pour un temps, voir comment ça va… et ensuite nous irions chez eux, si tout va bien… je n'ai pas vraiment compris cela mais bon…

-Qui s'est son fils? Demanda Lily.

Elle repensait à tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait et personne ne semblait approprié. Personne ne ressemblait à Harold. Il y aurait pu y avoir Frank mais elle connaissait ses parents alors...

-Il s'appelle James.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

-Quel est son nom de famille?

-Potter, tu le connais?

-Tu parles que je le connais!! Il n'est pas question qu'il vienne vivre ici! Je ne veux pas le voir dans ma maison! S'écria Lily.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, ils arrivent demain et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

-Quoi?! J'ai toujours eu mon mot à dire!!! Pourquoi maintenant ça changerait?!

-Parce que c'est comme ça, ma chérie, je suis ta mère et là je suis bien avec un homme, le premier que j'aime vraiment depuis ton père et… et alors je ne veux pas le perdre, je n'ai pas peur de m'engager avec lui comme j'ai eu peur avec tous les autres.

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE POTTER DANS MA MAISON! Cria Lily avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

-Allez Lily, viens ma fleur de lys, ils sont arrivés, dit doucement Rose à travers de la porte de sa chambre. 

-Je ne veux pas voir Potter!

-Tu vas bien devoir sortir un jour ou l'autre, et puis tu n'auras pas le choix il va dormir dans ta chambre. Il a amené un lit avec un sort de rapetissement… ou quelque chose du genre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Quoi? Il n'est pas question qu'il dorme dans ma chambre.

Rose soupira en redescendant les marches. Lily vit James au bas des marches qui lui faisait un petit sourire charmeur. Elle soupira avant d'aller saluer Harold, ignorant superbement James. Elle sourit faussement à son beau-père puis retourna à sa chambre, suivit de James.

-Tu comptes m'éviter tout le temps ou c'est une passe aujourd'hui? Demanda James en lui retenant le bras.

-Potter, je suis obligé de t'endurer à l'école et maintenant à la maison aussi. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je n'ai pas le choix, je sais que ma mère est heureuse avec Harold. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mon chemin dans MA MAISON, dit Lily en tirant sur son bras.

-Lily je n'ai pas plus envie d'être ici, je l'aime moi ma maison! Mais moi aussi je fais plaisir à mon père! Et je crois qu'on devrait essayer de faire la paix.

-Non!! S'écria Lily avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

Lily, couchée sur le dos, entendait le souffle régulier de James, endormi dans l'autre coin de la petite chambre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle. Pourquoi ELLE devait-elle endurer James Potter? Elle se leva de son lit et alla jusqu'à son bureau où elle cherchait son lecteur compact. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Lily sursauta en se retournant.

-Merde Potter tu veux me faire faire une crise de cœur?!

-Excuse moi. Tu fais quoi?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je vais me mettre de la musique.

-Je te signale que je vais l'entendre.

-Non puisque je vais prendre mes écouteurs.

-Tes quoi?

-Laisse tomber et rendors toi, soupira Lily en retournant à son lit.

-Moi aussi je veux des « étouceurs », dis James en venant la rejoindre dans son lit.

-Non! Vas-t-en!! S'exclama la jeune femme en le poussant en bas du lit.

On entendit quelqu'un taper dans le mur, signe de se taire.

-Bravo, tu les as réveillé, murmura Lily.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas me laisser écouter la musique avec toi.

-Tiens prend le!

Elle lança le lecteur de disque compact sur le lit de James. Elle lui tourna le dos. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas pour ce minable… ce minable sexy à mort… non non non!

James, mal à l'aise, se leva discrètement et alla poser le lecteur sur le lit de Lily, devant elle. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son épaule pour qu'elle sache qu'il lui avait redonné.

* * *

Encore un soupé ponctué d'une chicane entre James et Lily venait de survenir. Lily n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient changé sa vie, petite vie tranquille qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Elle n'était plus jamais tranquille, ni dans sa chambre ni nulle part ailleurs. 

Lily était assise sur son toit auquel elle accédait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas aller vivre chez lui après. Elle étouffa un sanglot en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

-Lily tu es là? Où tu te caches bon sang… tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi… même moi… soupira James en regardant partout dans la chambre.

Lily ne pu étouffer un sanglot, qui éveilla l'attention de James.

-Lily? Je sais que tu es là.

Il marcha vers la fenêtre, d'où provenait le son. Il vit qu'elle était grande ouverte, alors que la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre pour voir une Lily assise sur le toit, jambes replier contre elle. Il vit qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Lily? Tu pleures?

-Non je suis la plus heureuse du monde, ironisa Lily, bien sur que je pleure.

James se hissa sur le toit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je t'empris Potter, si je pleure c'est à cause de toi alors tu veux bien me laisser tranquille…

-Mais… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

-Tu m'empêches de vivre ma vie tranquille! Je n'ai plus d'intimité nulle part, même pas ici. Je voudrais bien avoir la paix mais tu es toujours là pour m'en empêcher. Vous vous êtes incrusté chez moi toi et ton père alors que je ne voulais pas. Je veux la paix, soupira Lily en se remettant à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Lily, je ne voulais pas plus que toi empiéter sur ta vie. Pardonne moi, je ne voulais seulement pas détruire le bonheur de mon père. Après la mort de maman, il a eu beaucoup de misère à s'attacher à une autre femme et maintenant que je le vois empli de bonheur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux avec lui, dit James, vraiment sérieux.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. La jeune femme se cala contre lui en soupirant. Elle leva le visage vers lui, lui envoyant un regard rempli d'interrogation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Que va-t-il nous arriver?

James haussa les épaules. Il se mit à fixer les lèvres de Lily, rose et pleine. Lily sentait le cœur de James battre à la chamade, ce qui augmenta le rythme du sien. Le rouge lui monta eux joues alors que James s'approchait doucement, vraiment doucement.

Lily franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de James. Les deux adolescents sentir des papillons dans leurs ventres. Lily, pour la première fois, embrassa vraiment un garçon, dans le sens qu'elle embrassait vraiment par amour.

Elle sentit la main de James se poser sur sa joue alors que celle-ci faisait de même.

James se sépara doucement, de quelques centimètres.

-Pourquoi m'avoir crié après pendant tout ce temps et maintenant m'embrasser? Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas…

-Je crois que je ne voulais pas m'avouer l'amour que je te porte.

-Je t'aime Lily.

-Je t'aime aussi James.

**Voilà!! Vous pouvez aimer ou pas, c'est vous qui choisissez!**


End file.
